A Lombax's Friend
by K.R.H.w00d
Summary: Sometimes life can get sucky at times and it's not easy to get through them by yourself, as Ratchet finds out for himself. So when things get too hard for him he get's a little help from an unexpected fella, that's when things get really out of it. first fic so be nice, and the first chap is from yellow-eco-sage, self inserted so don't start. Rated M for violence & swearing, R&R!
1. Just This Once

**A Lombax's Friend**

**End it all...**

"Words can wound like any blade..."

No one listens, know one ever believes me, they'd rather listen to a bunch of lies than listen to the truth, to a friend. I hoped they'd understand, I prayed and begged they would. Just this once. That they'd believe me, that they'd be there when I needed them, but they only walked away... like everyone.

"It's hard Clank! IT'S JUST SO HARD!"

I yell the words as loud as I can, trying to let out all the anger, all the sadness in me as I buried my face into my knees. Sobbing quietly.

"Ratchet, I know how hard it is for you. I know you miss Alister, and I know you hate it when people do these things to you. But please, do not do not do this. I know you will regret it"

Clank. He was always there for me, and he was always there to help me out. He's the greatest friend I've ever had, but this time it wouldn't be enough.

I raised my head, staring into those emerald orbs. Trying my Danm'est to muffle my sobs, so that I could speak to my closest friend, so he could understand what I was about to do.

"It's a risk worth taking pal…*sob*… and if the galaxy wants me to do it…*sob*… Then I have to…"

I looked to my right, staring at the one thing, that one thing that would end all my suffering, all my sadness, and grief. I shut my eyes, stood, and walked towards my table. Where, lying all alone,

Was my blaster. The same one I used against Alister…

I couldn't bear to look at Clank, to see him stare at me like this, that the last thing I'd see on his face would be sadness. But this was the only way. That would end it all.

"Ratchet! Please! Do not use a weapon like that to take your own life!"

I ignored my friend, still walking to the one thing that would give me my freedom. I could feel Clanks hand tugging at my pants, trying to me out of my choice.

"Listen to me Ratchet! Do not do this! Think about the people you love! Think about Sasha, and Captain Quark, and Talwyn and Cronk and Zephyr! Think about me…"

I placed my blaster down, and turned to see him. Before pulling him into a tight embrace.

I held him, for as long as I could. We both stayed in that hug for a while. I wanted him to know how much he meant to me, how I cared about him.

"I know you love me Clank," I whispered.

"I love you, too. We've been friends since I was fifteen, and you're the best friend I've ever had! I don't want to leave like this… But I have to…"

I finally let go of him, as tears began to fill my eyes, when I reached for my blaster again. Even though he tried, we both knew, there was no talking me out of it now

"Please, Ratchet… do not do this…"

"I'm sorry pal… but I have to…"

I closed my eyes as I pointed my blaster at my head

It was over, finally, I'd end it all.

"Goodbye, Clank…*sniff*… I love you pal…"


	2. The Sacrifice of A Great Lombax

**Author's Note: Chur everyone, how's it going? okay so sorry I haven't loaded up the second chapter in a while ('tis what happuns when you don't have internet at your own house, and end up usin' someone elses)but I managed to finally load this one up. So basically these nek few chapters kinda explain what happuns at the end and after R&C ACIT, don't know if these are spoilers anymore but sayin' them anyway, YOU BEEN WARNED. And aahh sorry for the hidimous summary there ( I ONLY HAD 5 MINUTES TO WRITE THAT & POST IT!) so please I hope you enjoy this story that I hope too finish, soon, enjoy! 8D**

**A Lombax's Friend**

**The Sacrifice of a Great Lombax**

"…It's never too late to do the right thing…"

It was starting. Giant booms of thunder that shook the very ground began filled the Orvus Chamber as flashes of pale blue time steams began to dance all around. Suddenly, a giant beam of light shot down directly into the middle of the Chamber.

Finally, in just a few seconds we'll be able to prevent the greatest mistake in all of Lombax history,

My greatest mistake.

I can save them all and can get Ratchets' family back, and see Kaden again. I can finally forgive myself of my mistakes, my failure. Failure to protect them, all of them.

Just then, Ratchet had gotten to the main control switch. I watched him, pulling desperately, trying to put the switch back into place again.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

My voice crackled as I yelled at him, over the deafening noise that boomed around us.

I couldn't understand it,

'_Why is trying to stop what we've been trying start ever since we met? Can't he see I'm trying to save the Lombaxs? Our own kind? Never mind, because in a few seconds none of that will matter…'_

Then, a loud cracking fill the chamber, as the whole place began to fall Glass and metal, falling and breaking all around us, the ground shaking violently under our feet. As I watched Ratchet pull heavily at the switch, a shockwave blew him back, making him rip the lever from its switch, and making them both fly in opposite directions.

Whatever's going on, it wasn't right.

"What? Why isn't it working?!"

I yelled furiously.

'_Why isn't it working? I can't have come all this way just so it could malfunction? So it could break?'_

Because, it's NOT A TIMEMACHINE ALISTER!"

He yelled getting back on his feet.

'_What? What do you mean it's n-, no. No this can't be! I thought-'_

"The Great Clock is meant to KEEP TIME! NOT ALTER IT!"

My very heart sank, I couldn't believe it, I failed everyone…

Again…

"I'm, so, sorry…"

Shock took over me, I couldn't move. Everything was my fault. Now, I made two grave mistakes. They both warned me this would happen, Ratchet, Clank, but I was too stubborn to realise, now it was too late. Now I know what has to be done, what I have to do.

I saw Ratchet, already making his way to the switch.

"No"

I said, placing my arm in front of him, making sure to keep him back. He was always persistent, just like his father.

"Let me"

"What are you gonna do?"

I heard him yell, as I steadily made my way to the switch, barley keeping my footing as the strong force of the shockwave blew against me. After a few moments I stood, upon the switch, staring down at my fate.

I knew what I had to do. I turned around to see them,

And smiled as I gave the last words I'd ever say.

"…Take care, Ratchet…"

I slammed my duowrentch into where the lever once was, and pushed with all my might.

'_Finally, I'm ready to set things right, for all the mistakes I've made._

_The Lombaxs, Kaden, Ratchet, everyone. I only pray they can forgive m-'_

An explosion of light erupted in front of me, blinding me.

But it didn't matter.

Finally… I'd set thing right.

I opened my eyes, and saw nothing but white.

Where am I? I don't know

It felt warm and peaceful, I've never been anywhere near a place like this before. But for some reason, I don't belong here.

'_I remember being somewhere, somewhere important? That's right, the Great Clock, and I was with Ratch-'_

"Oh no," I said to myself.

"Ratchet?!" I yelled, but there was nothing, not even a soul in sight.

'_oh no, no no no no,I hope nothing happened to them, or I swear I'll never forgive myself,'_

I thought, praying nothing did happen to them.

"Ratchet… RATCHET!"

I yelled, still, no one answered.

"Alister?"

I quickly turned to see who answered, and to my sight, I was met with a bright, golden, furred,

Lombax.

"Ratche? Ratchet!"

I started, as I rushed towards him.

'_I can't believe it, he's here too, at least I'm not the onl-'_

My thought was cut short, with only afew metres away from him.

'_No… i-, it can't be…'_

"K-… Kaden?"

"Alister!"

He said walking towards me, arms spread open.

"No,n-, nonono it can't be? 'YOU' can't be Kaden!"

I said shakily, taking a step back from my 'friend'.

"What do you mean? 'I' can't be Kaden, I'm standing in front of you! Honestly Alister, if this is how you treat your best friend I might as well leave you here and find another best friend, maybe one that remembers his friends" he said cockily, a smirk spreading across his face.

"It 'IS' you Kaden" I'd remember that cocky ass anywhere.

"Oh 'NOW' the 'Great General' figures it out" he said sarcastically to me, he always did make the most fun out of 'situations'.

"But how? When Tachyon attacked Fastoon, I thought you were dead! How did yo—" finally, I'd realized now.

"Aaaahh… Yeah"

"…shiiiiiiiiiiit" I sighed, as the shock slowly faded.

"Heheh, yeah it sucks huh, but hey at least you're not alone" he assured, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Kaden?"

"Yeah pal?"

"I'm… I'm sorry, I'm sorry about everything… I should have listened to you about Tachyon, if I did this never would have happened' I said, as tears began to swell.

"You, your wife, the Lombaxs, everyone, they'd still be alive and be with your son, but I was too stuborn and now look" a tear slowly rolled down my face.

I'm sorry Kaden… I'm so sorry… please, please forgive me"

I said, staring at the 'ground' in defeat, barely able to see my best friend in the face.

"It's okay pal, it's not your fault"

I looked at him, that comforting smile he had on his face, the same one Ratchet had.

I hugged my best friend tightly, not wanting to let go.

"It's my fault… it's all my fault" I whispered, sobbing quietly.

"It's okay pal, it's all right, it's not your fault, it's not"

And just like that, it was gone. Like all the weight on my shoulders from all those years, were gone.

"Uuuum… Alister? You can let go now"

My funny friend replied.

"Huh? Oh right yes of course"

I retracted, quickly wiping a few tear strains off the fur on my face.

"Googh don't wipe your snot on me now"

He said jokingly.

"Come on pal, let's go"

"Go where?"

I replied to my emerald, eyed friend.

He gave me a comforting smile.

"Where going home pal"

And with that, we walked arms over the others shoulder,

Just like old friends.

Finally, after so many years, I'm going home

With my best friend by my side.

"Geez Alister you're such a baby"

"Oh shut up Kaden"

"You are too such a baby, I've never seen a grown man cry so much, you were balling your eyes out!"

"Whatever Kaden, I lived longer than you, so take that, bitch"

"Heh, crybaby"

"Smartass"

"Loner"

"You bastard"

_**#Shalalala, shalalala, I'm going home# **_**Yaaaaay finish now FINALLY! 8D any who i hope you enjoyed my take on Alister was doin' after he died, hah! funny. So please R&R and let me know how it was. Anyway, it's 2:30am-ish and me want to go leeps now cause I got high school in de morning, take care I'M OUT!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Ratchet & Clank or any of the people, places, anything related to it, all rights belong to Insomniac.**

**P.S- Do we always have to write these rights stuff on every chapter? cause it really fuzzes the buzz you know. Like on every chapter there's always a _'I don't own this, this falla owns that, blahblahblahblahblah_' you know? couldn't you just put it at the end of the very last chapter? just an idea. Anyway GOODNIGHT! :)**


	3. You Should be Proud of Him

**Soooooooooo, just loadin' up the next chapter, just somethin' I don't know. Anyway enjoy *U***

* * *

**A Lombax's Friend**

**You Should be Proud of Him**

"…No sacrifice is too great in the service of freedom…"

"Alister?"

Ratchet said as he kneeled down in front of the older Lombax, he layed there, motionless on his stomach. His Duowrentch firmly sticking out of the control switch behind him.

We both knew the answer. As ratchet looked down he picked up his father's pocket watch that lay open in front of him.

"He did a brave thing Ratchet"

I said, trying to comfort my greatest friend, as he looked at the picture that lay in the watch, and then looking back at the general.

The picture had two Lombaxs in it, side by side. To the left, a golden furred Lombax with three, orange strips across his long pointed ears and arms, he had emerald-green eyes, and was holding a wrench in a gloved, left hand. It was Ratchet's Farther, who was smiling. On the right, a taller Lombax with white fur and dark-red stripes that ran across his ears and arms stood with him. He had crimson-red eyes, and was holding a Duowrentch in his gloved, right hand. It was Alister Azimuth, Kaden's best friend, and the closest thing Ratchet had to a farther. Both of them both of them looked happy, now they'd finally meet each other again.

I layed a hand on my best friend's shoulder, trying to comfort him as he closed the watch, and slowly bowed his head.

"You should be proud of him"

* * *

**So, hope'd you liked it, just a quick chapter for you, trust me the next one'ill be alot longer. have fun on here :D**


End file.
